Habits - Adverbs of Frequency
every - ogni Adverbs of Frequency: si usa per dire quanto speso si fa una cosa es. I always wake up at 7am - Io sempre mi alzo alle 7h 10 Always- sempre almost always - quasi sempre (quasi= almost) usually - di solito/solitamente often - speso 5 Sometimes - qualche volte - a volte occasionally rarely almost never - quasi mai 0 Never - mai metti questi 'avverbi di frequenza' fra il soggetto e il verbo I usually go to the cinema on Saturday - Io di solito vado al cine il Sabato I sometimes go to church on a Sunday - io delle volte vado a chiesa NB se il 'avverbio di frequenza é più di una parola, lo metti alla fine dalla frase es. I go to the swimming pool ONCE A WEEK - vado alla piscina UNA VOLTA ALLA SETTIMANA ONCE A WEEK - una volta alla settimana TWICE A DAY - due volte al giorno questi sono 'AVVERBI FRASALI DI FREQUENZA' cio é, piccoli frasi che indicano quando succedano queste abitudine. sono uguali agli altri avverbi (quelli di una parola sola, come 'usually' solo che si fa con più di una parola, quindi vano alla fine dalla frase. E POSIBILE fare un frase con tutte due - es. I usually go to the cinema twice a week - Io di solito vado al cine due volte la settimana NB che l'avverbio di frequenza di una parola va dopo il sogg. mentre l'avverbio 'frasale' (composto di una piccola 'frase') va alla fine. I usually go to the beach at the weekend I often telephone my mother on a Sunday I telephone my mother once a month second minute two minutes, three minutes, five.. quarter of an hour (fifteen 15 minutes) half an hour (thirty 30 minutes) hour two hours, three hours.. day, week, 2 weeks /fortnight, 3 weeks.. month, year Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September,October,November,December Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter (UK), Fall (USA) once - una volta, twice - due volte, three times - tré volte, four times.. NB non dire 'once times': 'once' ha gia 'times' compreso, ansi 'twice', solo comminciare dire 'times' da 'three times' in poi. es. I play football three times a week (NB inserire l'articulo 'a') I brush my teeth twice a day (senza 'times') - lavo gli denti due volte al giorno I clean the garage once every Spring (pulisco il garage una volta ogni Primavera) 'ON WEDNESDAYS' é anché un avverbio di frequenza perche ti dice quanto speso.. ogni wednesday, o 'sul' Wednesday. Va alla fine dalla frase perche é più di una parola. NB. Si usa diverse preposizioni con diverse parole. es. on in at dalla settimana mese on Monday, on Tuesday.. In June, in May.. in the morning (la mattina) (notte) at night in the afternoon (il pommerigio) at weekends at the weekend anni in 2009 es. I almost always go fishing in June - Io quasi sempre vado a pescare in giunio NB con 'in' perche é un mese I try not to do my homework late at night - Io provo di non fare gli competi tardi a notte. 'at' perche é night I never play sport on Mondays - Io mai facio/gioco al sport gli Lunedi AVVERBI DI FREQUENZA sono utili per parlare dei hobbies/leisure time/free time es. I like making cakes, I usually cook cakes in the afternoon at weekends me piace fare le torte, di solito facio torte il pommerigio al weekend In my free time I often go walking in the mountains, especially in summer. in mio tempo libero io speso vado fare passagi in montagna, sopra tutto in estate si dice anche 'pastime' per 'passa tempo' I know- Io so I know how to - Io so come.. I like - a me piace I really like - a me piace molto NB dopo di like usi il gerundio (forma '-ing' I really like walking in the mountains (mountains é sempre plurale in questo contesto) I know how to make honey - Io so come fare miele I quite like (mi piace abbastanza/parecchio) playing board games (gioci di tavola) what are your pastimes ? - cosa sono tuoi passatempi? I quite like verbo+ing skiing.. swimming.. watching tv.. walking.. talking with my friends.. surfing the internet.. texting friends.. chatting online.. listening to music.. what type/kind of music do you usually listen to? I usually listen to ______ music